El fruto carmín
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred era un ángel poderoso, un trono sólo de nombre pero con el poder de un serafín. A pesar de eso, fue sumamente ingenuo y curioso olvidando una regla esencial: "Todos tienen la capacidad de odiar, de corromper y pudrirse en deseos egoístas, incluso los ángeles." Incluso él podría llegar a corroerse en la ponzoña, más con una tentación llamada Arthur. Devil-Angel!USxAngel!UK.


He aquí un fic, siempre quise hacerlo pero no me daba del animo, siempre Alfred ya es el malvado demonio que se mete con Arthur y lo corrompe, quise cambiar eso y mostrar como era que Alfred se iba pudriendo en la oscuridad siendo un ser celestial como Arthur en un principio, espero les guste.

**Dedicado: **A todas esas personas que me pidieron un fic de Devil!Alfred en tumblr, aquí un fic largo -realmente atípico en mí- para satisfacerles.  
**Pareja: **Devil-Angel!AlfredxAngel!Arthur**-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Menciones de sexo.

_"Todos tienen la capacidad de odiar, de corromper y pudrirse en deseos egoístas, incluso los ángeles."_

El campo celestial era un privilegio del que gozaban unos pocos humanos, en realidad, como en todo orden de cosas había jerarquía en la distribución de poderes y ventajas incluso en el paraíso llamado cielo. Dios era el considerado "Rey de los cielos" en cambio las almas humanas que llegaban estaban al final de aquella pirámide reducida a algunas ventajas y placeres según el desempeño que tuvieran en sus mortales vidas.

Los ángeles como vagamente se les define también están sujetos a un orden de poderío, es demasiada diferencia la que existe ante un común Ángel de la guarda a un Serafín, directos servidores del señor. Entre el primer orden de la segunda esfera se encontraba un ser especial en el que se basa esta historia, un trono, pero no de un planeta en particular, sino de una nación.

Alfred F. Jones era su nombre, pronto sería conocido como "el fatídico ángel de la curiosidad" pero ahora era sólo un espíritu celestial que goza del poder de un trono y de las responsabilidades de uno.

Un trono es un ángel encargado de un planeta en particular, un ser que custodia el balance del bien y los principios de su señor sobre las actividades que residen entre los mortales, pero... al hacerse tan diverso el mundo los ángeles tronos tuvieron que dividirse por naciones o países, ese ser era de Estados Unidos, ese era él, ese alegre chico de intensos ojos azules llamado Alfred.

Desde que nació fue considerado un ser con increíble poder celestial, incluso para ser bendecido como un Serafín, el más alto rango entre los suyos, pero sus costumbres despreocupadas y su inocencia por no decirle poca-escasa-nula seriedad lo derivaron a un Trono, uno muy juguetón e hiperactivo, más si podía fastidiar a quien fue su protector durante siglos.

–¡Inglaterra es enana! ¡ni siquiera debería ser considerada una nación! es una islita en medio de la nada...–susurró en un canturreo aquel trono en un traje elegante de color blanco con la corbata descolocada.

Su acompañante le fulminó fríamente con la mirada, le había costado mucho pasar de ser un arcángel a un trono a ese ser rubio de ojos intensamente verdes por su magia un tanto "descontrolada" para que ese chico engreído con suerte al nacer le viniera a recalcar que él abarcaba con lujo un mayor terreno que él.

–Para que sepas mocoso obeso en magia chatarra, Inglaterra le dio la cultura a tu país, fue un imperio, dominó mares y ade-...–

–¡Igual es una pequeña y adorable islita! igual que tú, pequeño... lindo...–murmuró las palabras con gracia y con un nerviosismo mínimo oculto en su voz.

–Sólo anota lo que te falta y prepárate para la ceremonia...–

–¿Es normal honrar una manzana?–suspiró con desinterés flotando alrededor del trono destinado a Inglaterra mientras sonreía con una risa mediana y sus dedos tocaban con inconsciencia la piel desnuda del hombro de quien era su cuidador.

Los ángeles más antiguos seguían usando aquellos harapos pequeños y feos amarrados con cordeles dorados y sandalias que parecían de la antigua Grecia, Arthur siempre estaba tan... expuesto, para él las cosas a la antigua eran mejores, para Alfred no eran malas, simplemente eran... una palabra que los ángeles no debían pronunciar. Se les era estrictamente prohibido pensar en ello.

_Tentación_.

Deseo de tener algo del otro, de desear un bien ajeno... o a él para ser preciso.

Los pensamientos eran sumamente débiles pero recurrentes como preocupantes, aquel trono sentía algo que no debería o le han dicho que no debe de sentir. El deseo carnal está explícitamente prohibido entre seres celestiales y más con su estatus.

–¿Eres estúpido o qué Alfred? la manzana no se honra, no le rendimos alabanza o estaríamos cortejando al demonio, sólo marcamos respeto...–

–"Distancia".–corrigió Jones. –Le tienen miedo a una fruta. ¡Corran, corran del malvado tutti frutti! –

–Como quieras llamarle, esa fruta es pecado.– cortó con seriedad sin parecerle graciosa la broma del menor.

–Los ángeles poderosos no caen ante el pecado y espantan a los demonios...–

–Eso es un pensamiento estúpido y ególatra Alfred, no porque tu magia sea poderosa eres intocable, esa cosa te destruirá por dentro.–

–Es una manzana tonta...–infló las mejillas.–No me haría nada...aparte de quizás unas horas con el baño por indigestión, además, quizás… sólo me revelaría la verdad.–abrió los ojos… con esa maldita curiosidad.

–No seas imbécil, siempre fuiste considerado de los ángeles más ingenuos, haz que cambie de opinión.–

–Viejo amargado...–murmuró apretando los dientes.

A pesar de la protesta siguió de mala gana al ángel, horas brindando cantos de alabanzas a una estúpida manzana, lo único que hacía la manzana en realidad era realzar el espíritu y mostrar lo suprimido, no debería ser malo dar una mordida... era como llegar a la libertad deseada a la que los ángeles se les suprime, esa noche mientras se realizaba el circulo mágico alrededor del fruto del pecado sus ojos se abrieron intensamente, era curioso, su única desvirtuad era ser en exceso curioso e ingenuo sobrevalorando sus poderes. Creyéndose suficientemente fuerte para evitar que el negro tiñera su alma.

( [∂]-[∂])Ψ(言_言)

Eran las tres de la mañana en aquel mundo donde los ángeles de vigilia se encargaban de proteger el reino celestial ubicados en las murallas mientras los demás descansaban o se reunían en torno a un lugar de reunión del cual no podían salir hasta el siguiente día, era algo así como un toque de queda que nadie se atrevía a desafiar, más que por miedo, por costumbre, estaban tan acostumbrados a no salir como un hecho cotidiano que no buscaban el salir.

Aquellos ángeles carecían de la curiosidad...

Y Alfred gozaba de esta, pasando unos cuantos guardias con pequeños juegos logró atravesar la ruta caminando con las manos en los bolsillos viendo como no había siquiera un guardia custodiando la manzana... la vio por segundos enteros y la noche oscura la iluminaba con un color rojo sangre sumamente terso y vivo... y Alfred le pareció más deliciosa que nunca aquella noche. Le recordó a los labios de Arthur, fue allí cuando lo decidió.

_"No hay que salir después del horario de purificación a menos que seas un ángel de guardia nocturna, mucho menos ir donde la manzana reside en su letargo eterno, su poder se intensifica con el ocaso del día."_

Alfred no recordaba nada de lo antes descrito, miró hacia los lados para ver si alguien se acercaba hasta su posición, se descubrió solo, también se notó moviendo la manzana que yacía sobre un pequeño frasco de agua cristalina hasta sacarla por completo... al tocarla no se veía la gran cosa, ni siquiera maligna, quizás todo lo que decían de ella era una vil mentira, Alfred se rió al verse estúpido al considerar tenerle "respeto" a una manzana, se relamió los labios y acercó el fruto hasta su boca dando una mordida pequeña, una sutil y hasta precaria a pesar de que no quería demostrar desconfianza al morderla, el sabor era regular, incluso la trago por unos segundos en duda.

Se miró, se tocó y hasta se chasconeó el cabello buscando algo diferente o algún poder maligno. Nada, absolutamente nada, suspiró con decepción dejando la manzana en el frasco de cristal nuevamente mientras la parte mordida se volvía a regenerar con un extraño líquido similar a la sangre, la imagen le revolvió un poco el estomago a Jones.

–¿Ves que eran tonterías Arthur? verdaderas tonterías de un viejo amargado... o si era maligna mi poder lo suprimió, el mal no puede tocar a los ángeles poderosos…bueno, ahora... a casa...–suspiró con un bostezo.

Alfred no se dio cuenta, pero una pluma de color negra cayó de las alas de su espalda aquel día, porque la manzana no es maligna, no tiene mal... sólo amplifica las emociones, emociones que no necesitan los ángeles... emociones que los hacen ser humanos.

Ser egoístas... y caer en la depravación.

( [∂]-[∂])Ψ(言_言)

Había pasado una semana ya desde que la mordida al fruto fue dada, Alfred continuaba con su trabajo de trono normalmente mientras se reía a escondidas de que todo lo que le inculcaron eran historias para niños pequeños para infundir miedo, empezó a creer que muchas cosas eran mentira. Se reía alegre y bulliciosamente como era él.

Ningún cambio aparente.

El timbre sonó, Alfred casi saltó ante el descanso dejando de observar como iba Estados Unidos, Arthur le miró con cara de pocos amigos, irían seguramente a las fuentes rejuvenecedoras.

Alfred le sonrió al ángel inglés y este le elevó una ceja con cara de pocos amigos. Bueno, Arthur era Arthur, nunca tenía una cara de buenos amigos o si no sería él, sería un tal Ricardo o Manuel, pero no su Arthur.

–¿Qué?–increpó con mala cara.

–¿Vas a una ducha verdad anciano? ¿esos huesos frágiles y agotados pueden contigo no?–sonrió Alfred con gracia como la que se da por una travesura.

–No discutiré esto contigo...–

–También es un gusto acompañarte...–se reía entre dientes, ya en las fuentes todos yacían desnudos sumergiéndose en las cristalinas aguas, Arthur dejaba ordenadamente sus ropas en uno de los árboles y el menor de los tronos arrojaba sus prendas como si fueran caramelos para niños hambrientos e histericos necesitados de azúcar.

–¡Al agua, al agua!–decía animado mientras una sonrisa resplandecía en él.

Esa misma sonrisa que se quebró al mirar al inglés completamente desnudo como tantas veces había estado enfrente de él, con aquella sonrisa inexistente y el ceño fruncido, con la piel pálida junto con las piernas y brazos contorneados y finos, los ojos del americano se iban perdiendo en la figura que se presentaba ante él...

Tan pura y deliciosa, era primera vez que sentía tanta curiosidad por el cuerpo de otro ángel de su mismo sexo, siempre sintió curiosidad por Arthur... ¿pero que era eso? ¿qué era ese agrio y delicioso sentimiento? Arthur se veía enervantemente bien, se veía apetitoso como una manzana de rojo carmín...

La curiosidad de Alfred sobre Arthur intensificada... ese es el primer factor de donde se empezó a pudrir ese ángel.

–¿Que sucede Alfred? ¿qué cojones miras? –los ojos de ángel más antiguo le observaban con notable preocupación.

Kirkland vio una expresión que nunca antes había visto entre ángeles en el rostro del muchacho, una sonrisa con los ojos rasgados y filosos que parecían estar atrapando su cuerpo con una sola mirada mientras Jones se relamía los labios con insistencia y gozo cargado en morbo, segundos después su rostro volvió a la normalidad y ahora ambos mostraban perplejidad en sus acciones, Alfred se llevó las manos con preocupación notable a la cabeza al darse cuenta que aún ahora, incluso en su conciencia... sentía la necesidad de querer tocar esa piel tan pura y nívea... le gustaba, le gustaba admirarlo, le producía morbo aquel cuerpo, morbo de ... una palabra desconocida entre los suyos.

Lujuria, sexo, carne y pasión. Eso se estaba desarrollando dentro de él.

Alfred siempre sintió curiosidad por Arthur... la manzana intensificó y liberó sus emociones. La manzana lo infectó.

( [∂]-[∂])Ψ(言_言)

Ya iban dos meses desde aquel suceso en los manantiales y fuentes sagradas, Alfred ya casi ni sonreía, siempre andaba angustiado y preocupado apartándose de todo el resto como si ya no calzara entre ellos, alejándose de Arthur lo más posible aunque éste insistiera en acercarse. Sus emociones eran cada vez más podridas y enfermas, aunque carecía de conocimientos fundados los instintos llamaban cada partícula de su ser, incluso acababa masturbándose al pensar en Kirkland, incluso pensaba en que sería lindo escucharlo gritar y rogar que se detuviera...

¿Qué se sentiría amarlo? ¿qué se sentiría besarlo? ¿penetrarlo... alcanzar su interior con aquel órgano que ahora se endurece entre sus manos y en el morbo de sus fantasías nítidas y tan horrendas como el infierno?

Se veía penetrando a un ángel puro, níveo, fraternal y hermoso, a uno de los suyos... se veía arrancándole la pureza de forma tan bestial que lo hacia apretar más el paso que seguía su mano al agitar su miembro duro, se veía haciendo que Kirkland gritara su nombre...

Y a veces, solo a veces se veía...

–Mnghh... eres ta-tan estrecho Arthur... tan delicioso, tan ú-únicamente mío... no de Francis, no de Kiku... mío...–

Se veía matando a otros... a otros en la vida de Kirkland... se veía matándolos por egoísmo y le gustaba, le encantaba.

Porque la manzana amplifica las emociones hasta volverlas humanas, incluso animales... sin rastro de control angelical, una simple "simpatía por Arthur" más que por otros se convirtieron en celo... y la manzana no acaba allí.

La manzana pudre todo. La locura nace dentro del egoísmo que empieza a sentir. Ojalá... ojalá que no hubiera nadie más para Kirkland... eso pensaba él.

Y fue entonces que pasó, al derramarse nuevamente aquella noche miró a su costado entre su agitada fantasía nocturna, tres plumas negras e insípidas empezaban a quemar la magia de la que se rodeaba su casa al caer desplomadas al suelo, plumas salidas de sus mismas alas, los ojos de Jones se horrorizaron y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Se estaba pudriendo de dentro hacia afuera.

–¿Qu...qué me pasa? ¿que demonios pasa? soy tan débil... que no pude controlar esa maldita manzana...yo… fui un imbécil… debo pedir ayuda, debo de…–

-_No pienses en eso, no te pasa nada, no tienes nada...-_

La mueca de Jones se deformó al escuchar una voz ¿lo habían descubierto? ¿quién? tenía que matarlo antes de que le dijera a alguien más de su precaria situación. Si alcanzaba su cuello rápidamente ni alcanzaría a gritar. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados ante su pensamiento.

¿Matarlo? ¿desde cuando piensa en eso? ¿desde cuando está tan mal de la cabeza?

–¿Quién es? ¡preséntate!–  
_  
-Suena tonto hacerlo, soy yo... soy simplemente tú, he venido a salvarte, parece tan doloroso todo esto Alfred... todo lo que estás llevando en tus pobres hombros... ¿por qué tú lo estas pasando?-_

–E-eso es lo que quiero saber... ¿por qué yo?–miró alrededor en busca de la voz, se concentró en buscar otra presencia allí pero nada... era él.

-_¿Por qué tú tienes que sufrir? ¿por qué tienes que sentirte mal...? sólo deseas a un ángel... y eres uno... ¿qué hay de malo?-  
_  
–Yo... yo no debería... yo no puedo...–Alfred cayó al suelo apoyándose contra la pared mientras sus manos sujetan su piernas en una posición semi-fetal.

-_Eso te lo imponen, pero no está mal... ¿lo sabes no? el mundo, incluso la nación que proteges está en constante contacto con el amor... ¿qué tiene de malo amar?-_

–Nada...–abrió los ojos asintiendo mientras las dudas se disipaban.

-_Él podría ser tuyo...-_

–Y de nadie más...–soltó una risa desequilibrada mientras lágrimas color sangre se derramaban de sus ojos.

-_Podrías disfrutar con su cuerpo...-_

–Y a él le gustaría lo que le hago... le gustaría ser penetrado y profanado en el sexo...–

-_Se complementarían... son perfectos.-_

–Somos el uno para el otro.–

-_Tu obsesión._-

–¡Mi eterno amor!– exclamó seguido de una sonrisa más y luego una risa histérica y demente mientras sus manos iban a parar a su cabeza.

No podía resistirse, la locura lo pudría y sólo dejaba los restos que le satisficieran para seguir su desquiciada obra, todo se corroía en él de manera tan precoz que fue imposible pararlo. El amor lo estaba pudriendo y Jones era incapaz de resistirse. O quizás... nunca quiso hacerlo y este sentimiento era una excusa perfecta para rendirse. Tal y como ese día se quedó a mirar como un ángel era transformado por un demonio a las afueras del reino celestial. Fue allí cuando vio por primera vez el sexo... como se ahogaban en gritos... y esa curiosidad que tuvo lo llevó a eso, a verlo, a hacerlo un recuerdo permanente que ahora se amplificaba con sorna.

Ahora deseaba ser aquel sujeto endemoniado pudriendo al ángel. Deseó serlo.

( [∂]-[∂])Ψ(言_言)

Ya iba medio año, Alfred seguía con su labor, ya ni siquiera sonreía, pero no por temor a causar una mala impresión al tener que dar una sonrisa nerviosa como antes, sólo no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, no encontraba un motivo poderoso para mantener una sonrisa, para ese momento su cuerpo había cambiado, tenía serias deformaciones en el tono de su piel, antes bronceada ahora era nívea y casi muerta, en cambio, su cabello dorado se oscurecía con premura, ahora, era de un color castaño oscuro... aunque nadie notaba el cambio, todos eran demasiado confiados, demasiado estúpidos, para lograrlo sólo mantenía una barrera de magia que le daba una forma como la que solía tener antes y sin dejar escapar partículas negras a su alrededor.

Manteniendo la putrefacción dentro él, gozando de ella.

–¿Alfred?–preguntó el inglés tocándole el hombro, Jones volteó suavemente y dio la primera sonrisa del día, fría y alargada, deseosa e irónica.

–Arthur... que placer. –

–¿Por que no fuiste a la fiesta de tu hermano?–

–Me da repugnancia su sangre, es una casta muy débil...–

–¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? desde cuándo... ¿desde cuándo te importan las sangres y las castas?–

Alfred no respondió, sólo afiló sus azulinos ojos en los del muchacho. Lo deseaba tanto... tanto, pero el inglés se había vuelto un tanto desconfiado, volvió a sonreír mientras tocaba el hombro del Trono inglés, sintió una atracción eléctrica que lo dominaba y una sonrisa demente amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

–Estoy agotado... necesito trabajar...Arthur, luego nos vemos.–

–Eres un fenómeno sabes...–se rió Arthur con gracia encontrando el hecho donairoso. –Eres el único ángel que se siente mejor trabajando.–

–Soy un masoquista, qué puedo decir...–se rió entre dientes. Arthur le dio una palmada en la espalda.

–Sólo lárgate a hacer tu trabajo y no seas tan altanero muchacho, podría recompensarte luego.–

–¿Con tu cuerpo?–se rió Jones y tomó la cadera del inglés mientras una sonrisa indeseada se acunaba en su boca.

Kirkland le miró con impresión y lo apartó sorprendido de la "actuación" de Jones.

–Sí, jé…cl-aro... mi cuerpo, buen chiste... deberías dejar de espiar costumbres de humanos...– "y tono demoniaco" quiso agregar Kirkland pero se abstuvo.

Alfred agachó el rostro y no dijo palabra alguna más.

Si seguía parado allí no respondería por ninguno de sus actos, evidentemente… cuando salía de esa jaula llena de cosas tan insípidas y aburridamente puras sin ese campo cargado en bondad y luz se sentía mejor, en la tierra celestial se sentía cansado y agotado todo el tiempo, todo le parecía tan asqueroso y falso, afuera todo era tan diferente, todo era impredecible y fantástico, sonrió alzando los brazos cuando miraba al país Estados Unidos con una sonrisa… ese país estaba a su disposición, suyo…se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su traje y alzó los dedos de su mano izquierda chasqueándolos.

Tenía tan curiosidad… por romper el orden establecido. El orden era una barrera, eso era: un opresor, tenía tanta curiosidad por la ansiada "libertad" que dejó de importarle la de otros. Días después se conocería a nivel mundial que se inició una tercera guerra mundial estallada por el país norteamericano. Todo cambiaba. El cambio es grato.

Es perfecto e interesante.

Y así, lo que era un trono de Estados Unidos que sólo podía experimentar sobre una nación empezó a visitar a los humanos, llevarlos a un punto en que se quisieran llegar a suicidar. Todo era tan MALDITAMENTE interesante. Se sentía más satisfecho que nunca, hasta que claro, tenía que atravesar la estúpida barrera, cada vez dolía más hacerlo.

Pero encontraría el método de que no doliera más… lo hallaría.

( [∂]-[∂])Ψ(言_言)

–¡Apresúrate mocoso, hay que entrar luego, el horario seguro empieza más temprano! –

–¿Toque de queda? –sonrió Alfred con burla.

Ya iba un año entero…

–Te pasa por no informarte de ninguna mierda de lo que pasa aquí adentro, pasas metido fuera de las paredes… hay un demonio aquí adentro… uno tan poderoso que puede ocultar su presencia… que puede convertir magia profana en pura… o aparentar que lo fuera. –

Alfred rió con exquisitez revolviéndose los cabellos como si fuera un tema cotidiano. –Suena como algo grave… –

–¡Tú maldito mocoso, no te importa nada verdad! –Arthur estaba enfurecido con la actitud de Jones… esa maldita actitud que tenía ahora, a pesar de que era amable y atento con él todo el resto le valía…

Todo el mundo celestial lo hacía. Los ojos del menor se abrieron suavemente mientras le miraba fijo y veía las manos suaves y delicadas del inglés arremeter en su traje de color blanco, frunció un poco la boca con una mirada muerta y sin vida, luego, en lo que pareció un pestañeo la posición cambió y la garganta del ángel inglés era apresada contra la pared de su casa con una fuerza bestial y aterradora.

–Te ves tan bien… lleno de rabia… eso no es muy angelical… ¿lo sabías? –Alfred se rió en su oreja con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra apretando la garganta del mayor, por algún motivo Arthur no podía moverse, sentía como algo lo corroía, era sumamente doloroso, era como maldad pura…

Alfred se rió una vez más y posó sus labios en los del ángel hasta robarle un beso morboso al relamer los labios y rozar su lengua contra la del británico, los ojos de Arthur se contrajeron de manera desmesurada y sus manos empezaron a golpear las muñecas y manos que sujetaba su cuello, pero el beso seguía y lamía cada vez más profundo mientras juntaba sus caderas, el mayor terminó mordiendo el labio de Jones hasta causarle una herida, Alfred rió con ironía y desesperación ante la lesión en su labio…

Era tan excitante. Jodidamente excitante. Arthur quiere ser violado… desea serlo.

–¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES MOCOSO? –

–Lo lamento… te vi alterado, en el mundo humano hacen eso cuando quieren calmar a alguien…–susurró las palabras sin terminar en la oreja del inglés mientras soltaba su cuello. –… a alguien preciado, tan deliciosamente amado. –

–Suenas como un enfermo…–susurró con asco el ángel.

Arthur sencilla y vanamente amaba a ese ángel arrogante de ojos azules, realmente lo amaba y llegaría a dar muchas cosas por él…pero su desinterés estaba perjudicando a muchos de los suyos, no se podía dar el lujo de hacer pasar eso por alto…. ¿pero qué podía hacer un trono frente a aquella bestia mórbida en un traje de cordero?

Después de todo, comerse a cincuenta demonios para aumentar tu poder después de tener la capacidad de un Serafín ya ni siquiera lo hacía merecedor de un titulo que no lo definiera como una abominación.

–No estoy enfermo…–susurró agachando un poco el rostro.

_-No lo estás.-_

–Sólo estoy…–susurró mirando a Kirkland.

_-Enamorado… sólo eso Alfred.-_

–Algo… interesado… tengo interés en algo y no me ha dejado pensar en nada mas, ya lo sabes Arthie, siempre fui…–

–Un curioso… maldito defecto el tuyo…–susurró cansado el ángel mirándolo de reojo y acercando al norteamericano desde la corbata para darle un beso en la frente. –Uno allí es más normal, ahora vete… te quiero estúpido. –

–Yo también te quiero Arthur…–sonrió mientras el mayor cerraba la puerta de su vivienda.

_-Mentiroso… Alfie es un mentiroso, no lo quieres… lo amas, lo deseas.-_

La puerta se cerró y la sonrisa volvió a él de forma sumamente abierta y apresurada mientras sus manos iba a parar a su rostro, contenía una risa descontrolada, la escondía lo más posible, había guardias por la esencia de un "demonio" que se sentía. ¿Un demonio? ¡já! no habían demonios allí, él no era un demonio ¿verdad? claro que no, era sólo alguien que deseaba a otro alguien.

Sólo tiene que esperar… y esperar, su sonrisa crece, su oscuridad crece. Ha esperado por tanto tiempo que ya no recuerda nada acerca de esa tortuosa espera, nada de nada…no recuerda como era antes. No… nunca fue otro, sólo cambió, sólo es… endemoniadamente libre.

( [∂]-[∂])Ψ(言_言)

Dos semanas, ese era el plazo del británico para quedarse de brazos cruzados. Arthur preguntaba a todos por su paradero pero nadie sabía ni lo había visto en la esfera celestial, ni siquiera en la tierra ni en Estados Unidos donde solía pasar horas y horas. Allí estaba el Trono de Inglaterra, preocupado, a punto del colapso emocional llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación… ¿qué le había pasado a su Alfred?

Lo desesperaba… le alteraba no saber donde estaba ese crío. Es cierto, podría haber cambiado mucho en ese tiempo pero no dejaba de ser el ser más importante en su vida, aquel que cuidó y juró proteger por siempre. Lo más difícil eran las sospechas que se estaban teniendo… desde que desapareció y con ello la esencia podrida dentro de la esfera todos empezaron a murmurar que él era el demonio…

¡Tonterías! Alfred no era un puto demonio… sólo era algo tonto e ingenuo, pero eso no lo hacía malo… el Alfred que conoce jamás sería capaz de lastimarlo y nunca lo hizo.

–Creo que no nos queda otra opción… idiota…–Arthur condensó su poder en un collar que llevaba al cuello.

Sonríe ante el recuerdo… Alfred cuando era pequeño vivía perdiéndose fuera de la esfera, corriendo de un lado a otro y luego llorando impotentemente al no poder regresar, por eso… Arthur creó una gema para ambos, una que le mostraría el camino de vuelta. Y ahora está recorriendo el desolado mundo a pesar del toque de queda… no le importaría una reprimenda si lograba encontrarlo y ver su sonrisa una vez más, pero cada vez que avanzaba más por el sendero marcado por su collar veía menos, siempre más y más obscuro.

( [∂]-[∂])Ψ(言_言)

En tanto… su eminencia en el mundo de la luz.

–Lo que ha escuchado su eminencia… Arthur Kirkland ha escapado…tenemos que ir a buscar-…–

–¡NO! –vociferó con autoridad.

–Pero su majestad… es uno de los nuestros, y si como dicen las malas lenguas Alfred se ha transformado en un demonio no podemos sólo dejarlo a su suerte y…–

Los ojos del monarca de volvieron serios, sin vida, no velando por el bien de todos… sino de la mayoría, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo supo desde que Jones había sido concebido de una magia alterna. Supo… que era tan poderoso que podría llegar a hacerle frente incluso a él mismo, al dios de todo ese reino. Y creyó… creyó ingenuamente en su omnipotencia que si lo ponía en un puesto más bajo las ansias de poder y dominio no lo corromperían, era para mantenerlo al margen, pero nunca pensó que la codicia no sería lo que lo pudriera…sino el amor.

–Ya no hay esperanza para él, sólo deriven a otro trono a Inglaterra y borren los archivos…–suspiró el viejo en el trono dorado.

–Pero señor… la esperanza nunca…–

Los ojos del viejo le mostraron la verdad. Se las mostró al universo entero. Un nuevo ser obscuro nacería aquel día.

( [∂]-[∂])Ψ(言_言)

–¿Alfr-ed…?–la voz tambaleaba.

Arthur no podía ver nada, era un bosque tan lóbrego que parecía que se lo iba a tragar en cualquier momento, incluso, empeorando la situación… cuando trataba de volar sus alas ardían de manera infernal ¿a dónde demonios llegó después de cruzar esa puerta? ¿por qué Alfred estaba en un lugar como ese? llevaba horas buscándolo… horas sin luz, los ojos empezaron a lagrimear en desesperación pensando que ese bosque jamás acabaría.

Necesitaba una esperanza para seguir con ese rumbo cansado… fue cuando su collar brilló una vez más. Los ojos se fijaron adelante en un pequeño ruido.

–¿Alfr-Alfred eres tú? he venido… a salvarte…–la voz rasgada en miedo.

¿Qué era eso que se movía a la lejanía? apenas veía, sentía el viento frío acariciar su piel furtivamente y un sonido pegajoso delante… y el collar le indicaba que allí estaba su Alfred, se armó de valor y dio unos cuantos pasos más, la luz se hizo intensa… lo suficiente para dejar ver a un hombre, los ojos del inglés brillaron una vez más corriendo hasta alcanzar la figura con una sonrisa en la boca.

Sonrisa que se apagó… ojalá hubiera habido obscuridad absoluta, los ojos aterrados miraban a la figura de aspecto antropomórfico tomar la forma de lo que parecía ser Alfred pero no lo era. Cuernos, una cola y una mirada fría acompañada de una sonrisa impregnada en sangre y en trozos de carne cayendo en su traje de color azabache, una plena noche era ese muchacho, el ser tomó un pedazo de lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo y le dio una mordida más, Arthur podía apreciar con exactitud como el pelinegro devoraba unos dedos engarrados con una sonrisa despiadada mientras relamía y dejaba los huesos como estorbos a un lado. Podía triturarlo todo con aquellos colmillos filosos de marfil.

Arthur no tardó en darse cuenta a quién se estaba comiendo por los vestigios de la ropa y las marcas demoníacas en el traje, sin contar los objetos contenedores de magia negra, sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas desesperadas tratando de retroceder, pero las piernas le temblaban hasta que cayó al suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba por ayuda sin emitir sonido, gritando en su mente, en esa absoluta oscuridad, ese ya no era Alfred.

Su Alfred no se hubiera comido a Satanás.

–¿Arthur? ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué esa cara? –preguntó con una sonrisa sencilla rayando hasta en lo inocente, esas misma que tenía antiguamente.

–N-no t-te ace-acerques… n-o... tú… m-maldito engendro… ¿dónde está Alfred? ¡abandona su cuerpo! –

Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego, bajando sólo un poco el rostro rió y llegó hasta donde estaba el ser angelical mirándolo a los ojos y levantando su tembloroso mentón de color nieve, rió con encanto ante semejante criatura tan idílica manchándose con sus manos ensangrentadas. –Estoy aquí Arthur… siempre lo he estado para ti…–su voz es calma y constante, su voz no tiene emoción alguna.

–N-o…–lloraba en terror al verse inmovilizado por la figura demoníaca.

–Pero tú nunca lo estuviste para mí… nunca…–los ojos fríos y azules no tuvieron compasión cuando el ángel comenzó suavemente a gritar en palabras entrecortadas al sentir las garras indiferentes y pálidas desgarrar sus blancas prendas junto a los labios ensangrentados vagar con morbo en su cuello pasando la lengua por la piel que se resistía ingenuamente al toque.

Que ser más perfecto y puro, aún ahora mientras el demonio le ha desvestido por completo para comenzar una danza tortuosa que lo corromperá hasta el mínimo rincón de su inmaculada alma sigue buscando a su antiguo Alfred en esos gélidos ojos azules.

–Pero… ahora todo será diferente Arthur… ahora estarás para mí…por siempre…y finalmente…contigo…–

Saciaré todo rastro de curiosidad.

**N.A:** Y eso, espero que les haya gustado, o quizás les aburrió por ser largo, no sé… espero que les gustara y si se quedaron con ganas de lemon quizás suba una pequeña continuación de cómo se corrompió Arthur esa vez, aunque no pasa inmediatamente la verdad, un ángel trono se corrompe de apoco, aunque creo que Alfred tendrá toda la paciencia del mundo. Muchas gracias por leer y que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
